Out of character
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsumi wanted to fight Gray and Juvia stalked Gray whenever he went to and they annoyed him so much but what if the both of the girls had switched characters and that made him so helpless and his mind was going to explode! Genderbend Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Genderbent Natsu = Natsumi**

 **Natsumi X Gray**

In the one street of Magnolia's stood a tall girl. She was shaking while she stood silently on her spot. And in her hands, she held a glass bottle bringing it near her chest. She tightened the grip around of the glass bottle as she looked deeply down inside of it. The girl who was shaking, her sweat dropped down her face as she smiled in victory.

"Finally!" The blue haired water mage Juvia announced in happiness as she looked down at what she held in her hands.

"Finally, I'll make Gray-sama loves me like I do!" the girl cheered in the street with all her voice throwing her hands above her head as she felt that she owns the world at that time. "Gray-sama, here I come!" and, she started running in the street like a crazy one who just won a prize making others thinks that she was really crazy to do something like that.

"Fairy tail are always the craziest!" one guy commented as he saw that insane woman running in the street and yelling with voice above her lungs. His sweat dropped when he heard something about LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE.

* * *

"Tadaima~,"

The tall man entered the huge guild hall, he started cracking his fingers and stretching his arms out like a rubber. After doing such things, he let his body rest down and moved his eyes to the rest of the guild to realize how quiet it was. Yes, the guild was quiet and sure he knows what the reason was. He smiled happily and started walking over to the wooden bar to get some rest from everything since the source of the annoyance wasn't here.

This man was the black haired ice mage Gray. He had just finished a hard job and decided to go back to the guild to get something to eat and rest for a bit and when he realized that the guild was actually a peaceful place at the moment and the two annoying women weren't in here; well they were three or something. Anyway, he wasn't good with the females members of the guild since he was loved by someone and hated by the other one and the third one; she was the scariest one who scared the hell out of him.

He sighed as he sat down on the chair before the barmaid who smiled when she saw him. He rested the forehead of his on the back of his hand on the wooden counter resting his muscles. The woman laughed as she saw his reaction like that.

"You look really tired," she said quietly as she put down the mug she was cleaning to look at the black haired guy with a smile curling on her lips.

"You don't know how much I value these moments, neither being bothered by Juvia nor Natsumi… these moments are amazing." The woman kept looking at him for seconds and then she glanced at the sudden voice she heard through the door.

She smirked and looked back at the guy who was sitting before her, "Talking about the devil," she whispered and giggled slowly.

"Ice-princess!" the man didn't have the time to do anything as he suddenly felt something hit his back real hard. It was a chair that was sent flying towards him to break upon him. The man fell to the ground through the impact and kept looking at the ceiling due to the shock.

"Hehe, that's a complete victory. Na, Happy?"

"Aye!"

A woman with a slim body smirked as she put her hands above her waist, she looked at the guy who lied on the ground pitifully. The woman was wearing a pair of white shorts with a pair of black boots. And in top was black shirt which was above her navel and had a black vest on top of them while her pink hair which spiky flew all over the place and was undone well. Not to mention, she had few injuries in all over her body and some bandages that were wrapped on her legs and hands.

"So weak," the woman stated as she started walking to where the bar was being followed by the blue cat that was flying next to her.

"What did you do Natsumi?!" a blonde was walking behind of the other girl while holding her bag. "You're so mean, Natsumi." Lucy said as she looked over to the man who was lying down on the ground.

"I can't help it, he is so annoying!"

"You're the annoying one here!" she exclaimed in back as she looked at her friend's back. "Are you alright, Gray?" the man grabbed the nearest chair to him and supported himself to stand up. He sat down on the chair with bangs covered his eyes. He raised his head to look at the pink haired girl with his cold eyes. And quickly, he threw the leg of the broken chair towards Natsumi and because he was so fast, Natsumi didn't manage to escape it but managed to protect her face by her arms.

And there, the fight started.

Lucy's sweat dropped as she sighed in defeat. She ignored the both teens that started jumping in the air kicking and punching each other and walked to where the bar was and sat down giving such a long sigh.

"Was the mission that hard?" the barmaid asked as she looked at the girl.

"It was just collecting information about a city and that's all." The girl said in a very calm face but her reaction changed into a scary and angry face. "But you know Natsumi doesn't understand the meaning of collecting information and starts to pick fights with everyone around of her!" she screamed.

"My, my…" Mirajane the barmaid moved her head to look at the pink haired girl to realize that she had injuries. "But why I see her injured like that?!"

"She just picked up a fight with a strong mage who uses swords to fight." She sighed as she turned her body to look at the salamander.

"Wasn't it Erza?" the barmaid mocked.

"Of course not," she snapped as she stayed silent for seconds and then looked at her pink haired friend. "I wish she would act more mature and change that attitude." She looked deeply at her friend who was so fired up to fight the black haired guy who was so angry and so annoyed.

And from faraway stood the water mage looking at the both mages fighting annoyed of seeing her beloved Gray-sama focused on another person. She raised the bottle she held in her right hand and drank half of it so quickly and then brought it down feeling a little weird after drinking it.

It was a love potion.

She brought this love potion from a mage that said that she has to drink half of it and the other half let the one she loves drink it. And now, she started to feel dizzy after drinking her half. She started swaying as she stood up to look at the both.

"My, my… Natsumi and Gray come on, drink something because both of you had just come back from a job." The white haired Mira waved her hand to the both calmly as she wanted from the both to get quickly to drink something she prepared. "I made juice," she stated as she put down two cups away from the blonde and went back to her work.

The both mages didn't give attention to what the woman said as they kept on fighting. This chance didn't slide down from the blue haired girl's hands as she tried to hurry up and put the potion inside of one of the cups.

While swaying, she went to the bar unable to balance herself. She looked at the two other women as she didn't want them to realize what she was doing. She unfilled the bottle she held in one of the cups and sat down on the chair waiting for Gray to come drink the juice. And because she was dizzy, she didn't fully see the both fighting and kept her eyes closed for minutes.

After some minutes, the pink haired girl let her guard down and Gray sent her flying to the bar as she hit the chairs.

"Wha-?! Natsumi are you alright?!"

While the pink haired dragon slayer lied down on the ground tired because of how the man sent her flying and after she hit the chairs, the juice that held the potion fell down on her face and because she had opened her mouth to breath, the liquid had entered inside of the girl's mouth and she became the other victim to this potion. Juvia didn't feel anything from those except that when she opened her eyes to see the potion has been poured down inside of the girl's mouth.

"NOOO!" the girl screamed as she started to panic. What the hell had just happened now? Why would this even happen? She doesn't want to be loved by a girl she just wants her Gray-sama. But suddenly, her fear disappeared and her scared face changed into a normal face.

"N-Natsumi," the black haired guy called over the girl's name when he realized he was mean to her when send her flying like that.

"Gray-sama is so mean!"

Wait, it wasn't Juvia's voice and didn't come out of Juvia. All the guild got shocked from what they had just heard and all looked at the girl who was sitting down on the ground and rubbing her hand, it was actually Natsumi's voice.

"WHAT?!"

The whole guild snapped at one voice as they became speechless. Gray as well became frozen and didn't move a single inch from his place. The flying cat flew quickly and stood in front of his dear friend Natsumi to check on her.

"Natsumi, what's wrong with you? Why did you add –sama after Gray's name?!"

The pink haired stared at the ground feeling how weird she had become and suddenly remembered that –sama was given by the blue haired girl. She raised her head to look at the girl besides her.

"Tch, so this is the potion's effect. What a waste?" the girl put one leg on the other one and looked at the unfilled cup and grabbed it, she smirked. "I think it's perfect," she moved her head to look at the black haired ice mage. "Gray, fight me!" She looked at the ice mage with an evil look. Gray felt a shiver runs down his spine as he saw this look and heard that coming out of her mouth for the very first time.

Without warning Juvia used her power and sent **water slicer** to Gray who was still shocked. Gray dodged this attack and fell down on the ground yelling at the blue haired girl.

"What the hell Juvia?"

The girl was about to send another attack but Lucy stopped her.

"W-Wait Juvia, let's understand what's happening here!" she said and stood off her place and to the place Natsumi was still sitting on.

"Juvia-san, what happened to me?" hearing the mighty salamander talking like that sent the chills to everyone in the guild. The woman sighed as she sat down on the chair once again.

"A potion." She started as she looked down at the girl besides her. "A potion I used and thought that it will actually work out and will make Gray fall in love with me." She stated and everyone became shocked and started to whisper questions.

"What?! You never give up?!" the black haired guy said as he started to walk to them.

"Unfortunately,"

"And if it's for Gray, why would Natsumi be the one to be affected by it?"

"I drank half of it and the other half I put it on the juice the spilled on her." She looked at the unfilled cup. "But it seems I was tricked again and it's not a love potion, it seems that it's about… exchanging characters." She laughed.

"Exchanging characters? You mean the wild one became tamed and the opposite?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Exactly," she stood up looking at the black haired guy as he looked back in shock. "And now… I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me up until now, Gray Fulbaster." She started running towards the mage who was still shocked and picked a fight with him. Everyone watched in a shock as their sweat dropped.

"It's more like watching Natsumi fight not Juvia." The white haired Lisanna said.

"It's like they swapped minds like what happened back then," Lucy said and then glanced her partner that was down on the ground. "N-Natsumi," she called her name when she saw her eyes gleaming.

"Gray-sama is so cool!"

"What a troublesome thing!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

The black haired guy put the chopsticks in his mouth as he kept staring at the wooden table feeling confused and nervous. He put the wooden sticks on his lips again as he shivered when he felt the eyes on him. The pink haired girl was staring at him behind the wooden pillar as she never left him in his own state. This was so troublesome to Gray when he gets stares from the pink haired who looked extremely out of character from what she had been. This was so confusing and when Gray was got involved in this, he becomes really nervous around of her and about the blue haired girl, she changed her clothes into something that looked like Natsumi's clothes and took a job and went to get money

And Natsumi, she started hiding behind pillars and keeps looking at Gray and that actually made him sick.

"I think you became more popular now, you're lucky." the white haired mocked and giggled as she looked at the black haired guy who was sweating all over the place. Gray moved his head away from the plate he was eating from to look at the woman before him.

"You think this called luck?" he moved his head slowly as he looked at the salamander who was watching him from faraway. She smiled and blushed when he looked at her feeling her heart flutter when he looks at her. She blushed and wanted to talk to him but when he moved his head back to the barmaid again sweat dropped of his face, she felt disappointed.

"Look at how she looks at me, she is not Natsumi at all!" the guy snapped as he let go of his chopsticks and moved his back feeling that he was really so stressed.

The pink haired girl's hand slid from the wooden pillar and looked at the ground feeling that she was a little shocked of what he said. He was saying that she is not the same one anymore and she is different person and that made her really sad. She didn't want her friends to say that she is not the same person and all. She is the same person and the only thing that changed on her was her character. She moved her head to look at the black haired guy who was whispering because he didn't want her to hear him but because she had super sensitive hearings, she was able to hear what he was saying.

"If it was about her character I'd have accepted it but how possibly her feelings changes like that?" the black haired whispered as he leaned forward to the white haired in order to tell her something he doesn't want Natsumi to hear.

"That's really strange though," the blonde Lucy interrupted from next to the ice mage who was talking to the barmaid. She sat down next to the man as she looked at the both who were chatting. "How would the feelings be swapped that easily?"

"We asked Levy to find out about this potion but she didn't come back yet," the barmaid put down the mug she was cleaning on the wooden table. She raised her head to look at the pink haired girl who was nervously watching them from faraway. "She does look cute, doesn't she?" she smiled softly. Gray spit out what was inside of his mouth hearing the white haired girl saying that, he moved his head to look at her but his picture of the demon Natsumi that was wild and picked fights whenever she went was completely obvious that prevented him think of how cute she turned into.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you kidding me? How could she be cute? She is just like the old Juvia!"

"Speaking of Juvia, where's she?" Lucy asked as she moved her head away from the dragon slayer back to the demon mage.

"She went in a job, she is fired up."

.

.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"She went in a job, she is fired up."

The three mages face's palmed as they just felt like giving up.

"Happy went in a job too as well," Lucy said as she looked at the ground remembering how the blue cat left. "Wendy and Charlie were going into a job and he said that Charlie needs him more as well." The blonde continued as she felt that Happy was a good friend for not staying with the pink haired girl who looked really out of state. She moved her head to look at the pink haired girl who was sending her dead glares like Juvia was doing all along and felt it weird though. Well, Natsumi doesn't need anyone to help her out… she can manages doing things because she seems really strong so.

"I'm so tired, I need to go to my house and take a rest." The mage swayed while walking and trying to balance himself while he was trying to stay away from the girl that was watching him all along. The pink haired felt disappointed as she lowered her head when he left without even looking at her.

"Natsumi," the voice called her from over the bar. She moved her head to look at the people that called her and realized that both Lucy and Mira were looking at her and wanted her to come along to sit with them. The girl gulped as she started moving slowly towards them. She sat down nervously as she put her hands on her lap closing her legs to next to each other as she kept looking down at her lap.

"So," the blonde Lucy started looking at Natsumi's face. "You love Gray?"

The red color started to spread all over her face as she felt embarrassed being asked something like that. While her face was burning, she nodded her head slowly as she kept looking away trying not to meet their eyes.

Lucy blushed at her answer because she never imagined hearing something like that coming out of the salamander's mouth. She wanted to take the next step to ask something else but the woman that stood on the bar stopped her when she caught her attention of something she said.

"Kyaaa~ Natsumi you're so cute, I don't want the old Natsumi to be back." The barmaid said as she hugged herself feeling that pink blush and that embarrassing look she got to see on Natsumi was a blessing from god.

"How cruel Mira-san?! For me, I can't take the new Juvia, she is just horrible to be talked to!" she looked at the barmaid as she yelled at her to stop the nonsense. "I guess Natsumi doesn't like her new self now, isn't it Natsumi?" she asked the girl that sat next to her and when she moved her head to look at her. She wasn't ready for any new thing of her new character. Natsumi, the mighty salamander was crying.

"Wha-?"

The pink haired girl started sobbing as hard as she was able to when she started to wipe her tears away.

"W-What's wrong with you?"

"G-Gray-sama hates me more now." She whined as she started to use the back of her hands as tissues to wipe away the fallen tears. Lucy felt how annoying this was getting into as she tried to calm her a little but she couldn't because she was way too nervous because she never saw her like that before. And on the other hand the white haired has zoned out by how she acted as she fell in love with her new character and wanted for her to be always like that.

"Mira-san, Mira-san!" Lucy kept calling her name over and over again. "Help me over here!" Mira moved her head to look at the girl that was calling her as she realized what was happening. The dragon slayer sank in tears and didn't want to stop.

"Natsumi, Gray doesn't hate you." The barmaid said easing on her as Lucy started to nod her head several times and Natsumi's cries went into soft whimpers. "He is just a little confused because he didn't see you like that before." She stated softly as she bent down to grab the girl's hand forcing her to stand up.

"W-What are you doing, Mira-san?" even the names were the same as Juvia's. At first when this all started everybody thought that they swapped bodies but it was just way too different.

"And that's why; you go talk to him and clear this misunderstanding." Mira smiled as she gave courage to the girl who was getting charged.

"Hey, it's not even a misunderstanding!" Lucy yelled at Mira to stop but she just ignored her and kept on talking to the girl.

"Come on Natsumi, don't wait for anything. You have to tell Gray how much you love him." The girl felt happy being told that and started to walk away from them as she decided to take the chance before anyone stops her.

"What did you do, Mira-san?" Lucy snapped her head to the white haired as she became speechless of how sly she can get sometimes. The girl giggled slowly as she closed her eyes smiling.

"I have shipped these both together since the very first time I saw them, they were just so perfect for each other and they have to be together and now is the chance why would we wait?" she answered quickly as she looked back at Lucy with a questionable face. The blonde moved her head to look at the girl disappearing from her eyesight as she became sick worried at her.

"Then, what if Gray rejected her? She would end up being gloomy like Juvia becomes when Gray upsets her." She said slowly worried at her friends.

"Well," she raised a thump. "It's up to Natsumi's cute side to be doing this roll." She grinned as Lucy's sweat dropped down feeling that this woman was completely hopeless matchmaker.

* * *

"G-Gray-sama," the woman that looked around the age of the man called as she put her hands to her chest waiting for him to answer her hoping that he won't get angry and yell at her or even be cruel to her. Her soft voice sent shivers down Gray's body as he became speechless hearing her speak like that. He was getting sick of it because she was way too cute that made him sick. For Juvia who was always like that, he didn't have any problem with it at all but for the pink haired mighty salamander that was always fighting with him… it just made him feel horrible!

The guy turned his body over to her slowly as he buried his hands down his pockets. He looked at her eyes to realize that she was looking down at the ground nervously. He gagged and looked sway.

"W-What do you want? Why are you even following me?"

"I-I didn't w-want you to misunderstand anything. I-If you're sick of m-my character… I will work hard to f-fix it." The girl said slowly not meeting his eyes because she was way too nervous to look into his eyes. And the boy, he was so amazed of what she was saying and shot his eyes wide because what he understood that she will be trying to do something that she is unable to just for him. Was she an angel? His mind was giving him thoughts that he didn't even like. He shook his head unable to get the idea of why he was thinking of her as an angel! She was Natsumi Dragneel, the mighty dragon slayer for god's sake.

"I-It's…" he started to as he didn't find the perfect words to spell. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled, "Okay, come on… talk like the old Natsumi was talking like." He didn't really know why he was saying that but he was just saying anything and he didn't know that he was forcing her to do something she couldn't do.

"O-Okay," she took a deep breath through her nose and raised her right arm slowly curling her hand into a fist as she moved it to next to her head. "I-I'm a-a-all fired up..!" the girl yelled above of her lungs but her voice came out to be a very thin and soft voice that actually never came out from someone like Natsumi Dragneel.

An arrow hit Gray's heart because of her cuteness because Gray couldn't even resist her charm as well. He gulped and lowered his head to look at the ground trying to balance himself.

"Okay, t-that's enough…" the girl lowered her arm down to her side as she moved her head to look at him. "It's alright, I won't hate you." The girl felt her heart flies as he said that and wanted to go hug him like Juvia used to do.

"B-But in one condition, don't become a stalker and don't follow me whenever I go."

The girl looked at him for seconds and was about to say something else but since he was convinced by her new character, she is alright with it. She curled a smile upon her lips and nodded her head several times.

"Okay, if you won't hate me, I won't follow you anywhere." The guy's muscles relaxed as he felt more relieved to hear that from this girl. Natsumi met him while they were so small and since they started knowing each other, she picked fights with him wherever she saw him not caring about the situation around of him. For Gray, he never picked a fight with her but he was fighting back whenever she did not caring also about the situation as well.

As she picked fights with him when she saw him, Gray kept thinking that she hated him so much and wanted to kill him. He never thought of asking her out in a date because he never considered that he loves her. He never did and thought he will never do.

But, the situation now was completely different. He saw a very different Natsumi from what he knew back then. The angry wild Natsumi turned into this soft cute girl. What on earth happened? He doesn't even understand it up until now and feels like it's a dream and he will wake up eventually from it but he wasn't able to do.

The guy sighed as he moved his head to look down at the ground thinking of that wild girl. He started to miss her since he was so confused and nervous around this one.

He suddenly raised his head to look at the front to realize that the pink haired girl had already stepped closer. She leaned her head down to look at his face. A smile curled on her lips as she had pink color on her cheeks. He jumped of his place as he saw her like that and that startled her. She took a step back and looked at the ground.

"I-I wasn't b-being a stalker, I was only l-looking at you!" She then became silence as she didn't want to speak because she didn't want Gray to become angry at her. The man's sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head looking at her. He took a deep breath through his nose letting it out with a sigh. This was so troublesome but he can't just take off his anger on her.

"Ne Natsumi," the black haired ice mage called catching her attention as he looked at her with a blushing face. She snapped her head towards the guy that was standing in front of her quickly as she waited for him to continue on talking. "Did you eat?" the girl didn't know why he was asking her about that but she just shook her head slowly waiting for his response.

"Then," he stretched his arm out for her. He didn't intend to grab her arm or anything; he was just calling her to come. "Let's go to eat, you seem to be hungry." Her eyes gleamed in happiness. Was this really happening to her? She asked this question over and over again in her mind. She felt like she was dreaming because he was inviting her to eat with him. She felt like she was in heaven and if she would die, she would die happily. The woman jumped in happiness as she started running towards him. Before he could take his hand away, she grabbed his arm and concealed it with both of her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned down on his shoulder smiling softly.

"I-Idiot, what are you doing?!" the guy snapped as he looked down at her while he became nervous.

"… I'm just… so happy!"

The guy stared at the top of her head and felt his heart beats quickly. This feeling he was getting into was so strange. Was it only because her cute side that was never showed to anyone before or what. He thought that he will just become crazy if he kept doing it.

The guy let it slide for now and started to walk forward next to the salamander that was capturing him like an evil.

They started walking in the street still walking next to each other while Natsumi was still clasping her arms around Gray's one. He was feeling so nervous that he could kick her away but he couldn't. When he was so focused on what Natsumi was doing, he felt the eyes were on them. He moved his head slowly to look at the people around of him to realize that they were so shocked of the view before them. Gray was walking with Natsumi without fighting! And on top of that she was grabbing his arm with her ones. What on earth could have happened to all this. He quickly took his arm out and threw it on the air.

The girl felt the impact of him taking his arm out and was surprised. She stared at his hand but then moved her head to look at his face shocked of what he did.

"G-Gray-sama," the pink haired girl called his name. He took his hand to rub the back of his head while looking down on the ground unable to express his feelings for the moment. He knew that she was shocked and all but he doesn't want other people to talk about what's happened since she turned into this because all this is only temporary for some days so it's better not do that.

"W-We don't need to… regret doing that later," he said slowly as he didn't want to meet her eyes because he knew that she was sad because what he was saying. Natsumi now was too way different from the one he knew all along. She was sensitive, cute and lovely who would get upset of anything. He gulped and was about to say something but found her walk away from him.

"Yeah, let's go… I'm so hungry." She walked in front of the ice mage.

"Y-Yeah,"


	3. Chapter 3

"They are late…" the girl played with her food as she used the spoon to move the rice right and left in the white plate. "Natsumi and Gray are late."

The barmaid moved her head away from her sight to look at the girl in front of her to realize how bored she acted. She smiled and opened her mouth to talk.

"What? You miss the cute Natsumi already?"

"I'm worried about her." The girl whined as she snapped her head to the mage thinking of her friend who was different from the one she knew.

"My, my… what if she had gotten in trouble already?" Mirajane said with a scared look on her face as she looked at the blonde.

"Mira-san, stop that already. I'm dead worried about her but I believe that she's still as strong as she was." She replied to Mira's fear and then looked down at the table she had before her. "I just hope she is fine."

The barmaid nodded her head as she smiled brightly. "I believe that even Juvia can handle anything, that's why Natsumi will."

* * *

She was silent.

He kept looking at her all the time as she was eating, drinking, walking and everything. The guy felt really bad to see something like that, he felt bad to see that sad expression on her face. He felt that he did a very big mistake when he treated her harshly because she didn't deserve that. When he thinks about how soft and sensitive she became he regrets being mean to her but on the other side, he starts to blame himself of how bad he treated Juvia back then.

The blue haired girl didn't deserve to be treated harshly because all she did was only that she loved him. She was trying so hard to get his attention by expressing her feelings in so many ways but she always ended up being ignored by him and that's why the first thing she did when she turned into the other character was to attack him. He bets that she hates him now. And if she turned back and she kept on hating him, it will leave a bad taste in his mouth as well.

He just realized something. If she turns back to her old cute self and she kept on hating him, Natsumi will turn back to her old self and she will keep on loving him! He snapped his head to look at the girl before him while blushing furiously. Was this even possible?

Gray started to imagine himself in a relationship with the wild Natsumi. She would hug him so tightly that she'll break his bones. Or if he ever tries to kiss her on her lips, she would end up burning his own ones. Thinking of that sent shivers down his spine as he wanted to clear his mind of these thoughts about something like that immediately.

He looked at the girl to realize that she was eating silently and looking at her food. He might prefer the version of Natsumi now as well but the life would never be peaceful to him since it would have Juvia picking fights with him whenever he went.

Shit, it was hard to think about that.

Both of them started walking out of the place looking at different spots as they didn't meet each other's eyes. Gray glanced at the girl that was walking next to him to realize that annoyed look in her face that was begging him to start talking. Yeah, he did a terrible thing to her and had to apologize to her as well but because he was confused and didn't know what he was put in he became like that. He let out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth to talk.

"Ne, Natsumi." He called and she moved her head slowly to look at him with that annoyed look. His sweat dropped and paused while looking at her, he then gulped trying to continue his talk. "Y-You look angry…!"

"I'm getting angry even when I'm in this version." She frowned at him and that made her cute which made him blushes seeing that cute expression.

"T-Then you don't miss your old character?"

The girl stopped walking and moved her head to look at the sky thinking of what he asked. Did she miss her old self or she didn't?

"I do miss it and I don't." the girl announced which made him a little taken by the moment as he saw the soft breeze that came throwing her hair to the front side which made her look beautiful. What had turned into him to feel like that?

"T-That's…" the girl smiled and stepped in front of the black haired guy then grinned.

"You won't hate me if I stayed like that, will you?"

The guy looked at her face that smiled at him. It was the first time he sees her smiling like that. Maybe he had seen her smiling to others and didn't really focus on it but how beautiful her smile was. She was so pretty that he had became charmed by her beautifulness and lost himself. Maybe all these things happened because he needed to realize something deep down inside of him. He needed to realize how beautiful she was and needed to realize something else but, he doesn't get it himself. Why did he suddenly zone out when he saw her peaceful smile? Why is that happening to him and now?! For that smile? Natsumi was always smiling so if he liked her because of her smile, it wouldn't be because of her character change, then what?

"Gray-sama… Gray-sama!" the boy snapped his head towards her as he was pulled out of the world he was in. What happened? He looked at her face to realize that she had puffed her cheeks with air and narrowed her eyes annoyed of how he ignored her. Gray gulped as he tried to snap himself out of this world and think of another thing. "You're ignoring me! You're hating me?!"

He sighed and turned his eyes back to his cold one as he looked at her. He walked and passed by her as he raised his hand to pat her head.

"Why would I hate you?" he stated as he walked and tried to act cool. He prayed to God that he's going to make it out of here alive and conceal the rest inside of himself.

Natsumi looked at the space as he touched her head. She blushed furiously as she kept looking at the front. It was a very simple thing but, it meant a lot to her. It feels like her dream had come true. She moved her head to look at the back of his head as he walked slowly. She smiled and ran to him attacking him with a back hug which made him surprised.

"Huh!"

She buried her head in his back hiding her red face as she squeezed her hands around his chest.

"N-Natsumi, c-cut it out! W-We're around people!" they weren't really around a lot of people and those people weren't even looking at them and didn't know them as well but Gray was only afraid to be exposed as he was getting embarrassed.

"Just… let me have this moment, please." The girl begged as she squeezed her hands on his covered chest which made her look pathetic in his eyes and wanted to grant her wish. He sighed and gave up struggling.

"You're… so different." He caught her attention but didn't move her head away from his back as she heard him while hiding her face. "You're different from Natsumi I knew… I don't hate you but, I kind of like her more…" it was supposed to hurt her but it didn't. He didn't know what he was saying because he said that without even thinking.

"Nothing… is different." She exclaimed surprising him of her response and then she paused for seconds. She squeezed his chest again and he heard her taking a deep breath through her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing is different… my feelings didn't change into this. They were like that since the start." The man's eyes shot wide as he became shocked of what he heard just a second ago. He grabbed her hand parting them from him and turned his body to look at her face to see that her face was super red.

"N-Natsumi… w-what do you mean?"

The girl moved her eyes to look at the ground anxious for the moment as she felt so embarrassed for saying something like that. She let go of her breath as she decided to talk but without looking at his face.

"I-I've always had those feelings… since I was child."

"Huh?"

He didn't believe what he was hearing. This girl was definitely not Natsumi the one who hates him and always fights with him.

"This character didn't change my feelings because I loved you before everything happens." She moved her eyes to look at him with a determined and embarrassed look. She gulped and was about to talk but he talked first.

"G-Good j-joke…! I don't believe it!" The man yelled as he felt the heat rising to his face while he heard that. What was happening? He didn't know at all.

"I'm not joking, Gray-sama!"

"Don't call me –sama!"

"I'm not joking," the pink haired lady looked at him with innocent eyes. Then a smile curled on her lips as she looked at his red face. "I… I know that I'm definitely going to regret what I said when I go back to my old self but… it's my only chance to tell the feelings I had concealed all along."

Natsumi walked slowly to where he stood and stared at his eyes. She was speechless as he was in such a moment and both of their eyes talked instead. Then, the girl closed her eyes and put her weight in her toes as she made herself taller to reach his lips. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him and that what made Gray shocked and didn't breathe. He felt like he was dying at that moment and kept looking at her closed eyes.

The girl parted off as she looked into his eyes to find that he had already zoned.

"G-Gray…"

She didn't hear him breathe as she got more embarrassed with his reaction. His eyes were wide enough and his face was burning. Why? Why did she do that? Why did she kiss him? Why did she say that she love him? Why did she say that she always did? Why?

Gray suddenly lost himself and fell down on the ground due to less oxygen which made him look really stupid though.

"Gray!" the girl quickly hurried to him to see what has happened to him to see that he had passed out already. She blushed because she felt really stupid because he reacted like that and that really annoyed her so much. She lowered her body and forced him to sit up and wrapped his arms around of her shoulders and started walking.

"Such a jerk!"

* * *

The man opened his eyes to meet the white ceiling. This ceiling was definitely familiar to him. Yes, it's his room's ceiling. He sat up on his spot and looked around. He realized that this bed was also familiar. It was his bed. But, how did he reach here? What happened to him last night that made him reach here?

Gray rubbed his head through his hair messing it. He tried to remember what happened last night and suddenly, he remembered how Natsumi looked like. He suddenly remembered the kiss she gave him. He panicked and stood off the bed reaching the nearest mirror to him. Gray gulped as he remembered what happened before he passed out yesterday.

The ice mage squeezed his eyes shut and brought both of his hands to mess his hair trying to get this thought of his mind. He opened his eyes to look around of him and started to wonder what brought him here, he doesn't remember at all.

"What happened to me yesterday?"

"Was it a dream?"

The man looked at the space as he felt happy knowing that was a dream and got sudden satisfaction. He smiled and was about to move on but suddenly remembered that he passed out last night. He became pale.

"What the hell?!"

The man started heating up as he felt so embarrassed of what had happened. He wanted to dig himself a hole in the wall and hide in. He was not cool at all. He just wants to die!

After suffering the whole thing, he moved his head to look at the mirror to see himself one more time. He realized that his right side of his forehead was red and swollen so tried to remember anything but unfortunately he couldn't. Maybe he had hit something when he was coming back home.

Well, that doesn't matter anymore but what mattered now that, how is he going to face Natsumi after all this!

* * *

He just entered the guild hall through the door and looked around of him with searching for the girl that had stolen his thoughts since the morning. While he was thinking of her and looking in some different place, the barmaid called over his name which shocked him.

"Gray…" she called and that shocked him and made him snap his head towards her with wide eyes and red face like he was caught red handed thinking of her. Gray gulped and started to walk slowly towards the bar to see the barmaid smiling at him.

"Good morning, we've good news!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw him and didn't wait for him to sit.

"You should've waited for him to sit down and drink some tea or something." The barmaid smirked as she saw that questionable face that the black haired ice mage had.

"What? What is it?"

"We knew how much you wanted that to finish Gray and we knew you'd definitely get happy to hear that." Lucy said.

"So what is it?!" he insisted impatient to know what was that thing.

"Natsumi and Juvia finally turned back to their selves." He raised both brows as he looked at the blonde then looked back at the barmaid to make sure of it, the girl nodded her head.

"It was a hard thing I pitied you!" Lucy tried to hold laughter.

"Really? But I had really fun though," Mira giggled.

"Then… where's Natsumi… and Juvia?"

"It's rare for you to ask for Natsumi first." The barmaid stated with an innocent tone which made him a little annoyed and then, she opened her mouth to talk again. "Natsumi had taken a mission since the morning and Juvia is in the infirmary."

"What? Infirmary!" the man snapped.

"Well you see, she became so wild yesterday and took a real hard job though and wanted to deal with it by herself and now, she ended up in the infirmary and she definitely regrets it." the man was shocked of what he heard and didn't know how to react though. She regretted what she did when she was wild, does Natsumi regret confessing to him even after he discovered that her feelings were always like that? But how can he believe that the girl that was always fighting with him and doing all these things had always loved him and since childhood? Excuse me, how come?

Suddenly, the guild's door burst opened revealing a tall pink haired lady entering through the door with her blue car smiling all over and showing off her muscles.

"The best thing is to be back to the home!" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

"You came back quickly." A man in the side of the guild stated as he watched her walking in.

"Of course, it's an easy mission though." She smiled and continued walking.

"Aaah, I miss the cute quiet Natsumi!" Another guy stated and she sent him a deadly glare. Then, she walked to where the bar was greeting everyone there. Her eyes landed on the black haired guy as both of them shared a look. She didn't remove her eyes off him for several seconds and then, when she felt that he started to feel anxious, she moved her eyes away.

"Miraaaaa~ I'm so hungry, feed me before I die!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Stay tuned, the next chap will be the last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miraaaaa~ I'm so hungry, feed me before I die!"

She sat down ignoring him and that made him a little shocked since he found out that she has returned to her old wild self. No, she's going to be like that since he was so stupid and passed out yesterday.

He glanced at her face and realized that she was smiling brightly which made his heart flutter. What was happening to him? Why he was getting nervous around her like that? He didn't know anything. He just looked back at the ground that was beneath him thinking of how his life turned upside down because of this lady. He sighed and then stood up; he decided to go to see the blue haired girl.

Gray started to walk where the infirmary was not realizing the pair of eyes that were following him. Natsumi was looking at the black haired guy as he disappeared of her eyesight. She wasn't annoyed or angry at him because of what happened the last night, she knew that he would definitely get shocked because of her confession but, she just couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how stupid he acted when he passed out.

"Natsumi… Natsumi!" the girl snapped her head towards the voice's direction to see that Lucy was calling her name because she wanted to talk to her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," She amended her sitting position to look at her. "What do you want?"

"What I was saying is-" the pink haired girl looked down at her lap spacing out leaving the blonde talking with her own. Yesterday was a definitely very important day in her life and she tried to use it for her future and she used it right but unfortunately, she didn't get a proper response, she didn't even get any response. What the ice mage acted like was something she never liked and his reaction was definitely the worst.

Yesterday, she did a thing that was definitely out of her character. She had returned to her old character after eating in the restaurant but she didn't say that to him. She acted that she is the same quiet one not the wild one though. She wanted to show him her feelings in that version because she knows that he won't like the wild one and that's why she asked if he's gonna hate her. And when he answered that he won't hate her, she became happy and hugged him and that made her super embarrassed and as a prize, she kissed him.

Actually, Natsumi's character is not only the character of wild and noisy one. She's the one who conceals everything deep inside of her heart and never shows it to anyone. She even managed to hide her feelings for Gray for around 5 or 6 years and kept picking up fights with him like he was an enemy hiding the most important fact about them; she always believed that he will never return back her feelings.

Well, that's a very good thing to do. It's a miracle to hide these feelings even when they are so damn strong. But because she turned to the obvious character, she couldn't control over her character and told him and she definitely regrets it and she never wanted to do it.

She sighed heavily as she started hopeless because love brought her down. If she was just like people think of her, the wild one that doesn't know anything about love. No, she does know but she just can't confess like other girls can, she doesn't have the courage to stand before the one she loves and tell him what she feels.

She suddenly stood up off her place shocking those people who were sitting around of her.

"Natsumi, where are you going?"

"I… I remembered something very important. I've to go now!" the girl started running escaping this place because if she didn't, she would end up crying in front of everyone. She is a human with feelings, she feels, she loves and she cries.

* * *

"Ah, Gray-sama…!" the girl called surprised as she saw the black haired man coming through the door, burying his hands deep in his pockets. He looked at her to see her body was full of injuries. He laughed mocking.

"Being in Natsumi's version is hard, isn't it?"

The man chuckled and sat down on the bed on the left side next to her. The girl sat up as she raised her hand to rub her cheek and chuckled mocking at her own state.

"Yes, especially when I went back to my old version in the middle of a fight!" she sighed in defeat as she looked at the man who sat down in front of her blushing lightly. She saw him sighing like he had a very large burden upon his shoulders that made him annoyed.

"I… made everything for you to love me, Gray-sama." The girl stated quietly as she looked down at the ground catching his attention. He moved his head to look at her as he raised both brows surprised of what she was saying. The blue haired water mage moved her head to look at him with a smile upon her lips. "That's because… I loved you more than anything else."

The man felt himself a very cruel man who played with two women's hearts. She loved him and showed everything for him to love her back and Natsumi loved him and hid her feelings because she was sure that he wouldn't return her feelings and love her back. The difference between them was that Juvia had ambition to return her feelings but Natsumi had given up along ago.

"Juvia I…"

"I already know your answer; I know it from a long time ago… I knew it but, I wanted to try harder to make you love me." She stated and then paused looking at the ceiling faking a laugh. "I think I should stop loving you and find a new person to annoy."

"To me you weren't annoying." He stated catching her eyes to look at him. "To me you were… a person who never gives up easily!" the girl felt like she was flying because she was happy to hear something like that coming of his mouth, even he was rejecting her, he was cool.

"Thank you for loving me, Juvia."

The girl grinned and tears skipped her eyes. She nodded her head as she tried to cool down. She was happy and sad at the same time. She never found any perfect moment to be happy or to be sad at the same time. What a life?

Minutes had passed and both of them were silent and when Gray was about to stand up, Juvia finally talked again stopping him, she wiped her eyes and looked at the black haired handsome guy.

"Gray-sama," she called and he moved his eyes to look at her. "I've realized a very important thing while I was away in the job."

"What's it?"

"My feelings didn't change when I changed." He was concerned about what she was saying but he didn't show it because he knew that because Natsumi said it already. "Then…" the girl looked at him with impatient look. "If I was like that, then Natsumi would definitely be like that." Then she smiled waiting to see his reaction. The man's eyes widened as he heard these words. So, Natsumi was telling the truth. She had loved him even when she was wild and annoying. He knew it but had doubt for the last second and didn't want to believe it.

"You look surprised, Gray-sama!" the girl giggled because she had seen his reaction and enjoyed it. "I pity Natsumi, she really doesn't deserve this!"

"More importantly," the guy yelled at her with a red face. "You should hide or else she might kill you for telling something so important like that!" the girl just giggled as she laid her head down on the pillow.

"I can't wait to see what's going to happen. I'm excited!"

"The hell you're excited about!" the man walked and closed the infirmary's door behind him. She kept on laughing as he disappeared out of her eyesight and her laughter turned into a soft smile.

Flashback

"This is the worst thing I had ever faced!" The blue haired girl grasped on her right shoulder as she walked in one street of Magnolia city. "I'll never trust any magician again! It nearly killed me!" the girl protested.

She opened her eyes to look at the front of her to realize that the pink haired girl was hugging the black haired ice mage from the back. Her eyes widened as she saw the view before of her.

'She didn't return to her normal? How?' she was surprised because she had made a comeback to her old self but how Natsumi didn't? She hid behind a pillar and tried to watch them praying to god they won't see her.

The water mage kept watching the whole thing until Gray passed out surprising the two of them. She didn't move of her place because she was shocked and when she saw his reaction, she was sure that he won't return her feelings back and he might have something for the pink haired girl.

End of flashback

The girl sighed in defeat feeling tired of the whole thing about being rejected and being like that. Maybe her fate to take the potion was because she needed to give up because she had had enough. It's going to be a sad thing for her to give up but she just needs to because the relation between Natsumi and Gray was too different than hers and Gray's one because they always showed that they hated each other but deep down inside of them, she believes that they love each other.

* * *

Gray was just walking out of the guild annoyed of what he heard a minute ago. He was annoyed because he felt so confused. He felt that he didn't know what to think about. What was happening to him? When he thinks about Natsumi, he starts to blush. And when he tries to lie, his mind becomes scrambled. He just doesn't know what he should do with this damn heart. He feels that some part of him is confessing the truth about loving Natsumi and other is telling the different.

He's afraid to confess that he truly loves her.

And there when he was walking looking at the ground, he glanced up to realize that the pink haired was standing on top of the slope staring down at the river. He jumped when he saw her surprised because he felt like this say 'talking about the devil' then when she didn't realize that he was there, he gulped and started to watch her.

She was staring at the water with a sad look in her face. It was the very first time for him to see her like that and that made his heart aches. He looked deep into her eyes to realize that she was wearing that look.

She looked so beautiful. His heart started to flatter at seeing what she looked like and made him remember what happened last night. For who doesn't know how Natsumi acted, he would kill him immediately for making her sad. He blushed at seeing how beautiful she was and gulped taking steps to the front. He felt like his legs were just moving in its own.

You love her. You definitely love her.

Now he was sure of it. He stopped caring about how wild she was and stopped caring of how she looked unprepared and even didn't care about how much they will fight. All he cared about now is to be with this beautiful girl for the rest of his life, maybe before she kills him.

"Natsumi,"

The girl turned her body quickly as she heard his voice, her eyes widened when she saw him.

"W-What do you want ice-bastard?!" she snapped.

"… I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Natsumi kept staring at him frozen for a moment. Then she moved her eyes to look at the swollen red area on his forehead.

"Did I hit your head real hard last night?"

"So it was you!" he stated furiously as he remembered how red it was this morning.

"That's because you were such a jerk for doing such a thing,… passing out?" She felt disgusted.

"Okay," he put his hand on his face. "I apologize for that… I was a jerk and not cool at all!" then he removed his hand off his eyes' way to look into her annoyed eyes.

"More importantly!" the guy yelled. "Be my girlfriend…"

"No, I don't want to."

"What? Why?"

"What makes me sure that you won't cheat on me?" the girl said with a very calm, serious and cold tone.

"What?" Gray frowned at hearing such a thing. "What the hell are you saying? Didn't you say you love me?!"

"I did," she stated quietly and then looked down for a second. "And when I saw your reaction how would I be sure that won't cheat on me with any girl?"

"You… don't trust me?" the guy tried to calm himself down and believe that this girl was actually Natsumi. She kept staring at him for seconds and then shook her head which made him disappointed. Was she really saying something believable? He just didn't know what to do with this honest girl! He looked down on the ground depressed of what she was saying. He was sad because of her answer but when he started to think about what she said, he found out that she was right. She is right about how he acted and how he might act in the future. He moved his eyes to glance at her to see that determined look she wore in her eyes.

"Then,…" the man talked catching her attention. She moved her head to look at him. "Are you going to live with those feelings… and conceal them inside of you?" the man looked at her with a serious look which made her silent. The pink haired girl started to think of what the guy was talking about. He looked at her with a very serious look. She was a bit taken by that look because he looked so serious. If he was telling that he was going to be her boyfriend and take responsibility that wasn't like Gray. He was a bit out of character but, how would he be like that if he wasn't serious. Because, the one she knows would never say that, actually.

Natsumi moved her eyes to look down on the ground for seconds.

"… Or, you'll get rid of your feelings in a second and hates me?"

She forced a smile, a sad one and started to talk while looking at the ground.

"I had hid them all these years, I can manage it out." She announced and stated the last part raising her head to look at him with tears inside of her eyes. She quickly turned her body to walk away. Seeing tears dripping off her eyes wasn't easy at all. And before she walks away, the black haired guy grabbed her upper arm stopping her from stepping forward and brought her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around of her squeezing her tight.

"L-Leave me, b-bastard!" she yelled softly at him but had no power to fight back because she was sad.

"We both are out of character!" He exclaimed stopping her from moving. She sniffed and waited to hear the rest of what he wanted to say. "We both acted so different from what we had acted all along Natsumi!"

"G-Gray,"

"You said that you don't trust me," the man stated and raised both his arms to grab her shoulders to pull her away from his chest. "I'll work hard to gain that trust!"

The girl looked at his eyes and kept staring at him. He was serious and she knew it. She knew when he gets serious. Because she was his rival for years, she knew when he was serious or not. She knows what he likes and what he dislikes more than anyone else. She knows a lot of things about him he doesn't even know.

Natsumi raised her hand to her mouth and chuckled which made him surprised.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Hahaha, I-I just can't take… that look of you! You look so funny!"

"You!" Gray frowned angrily squeezing her upper arms with a vein popped in his head.

"Sorry, sorry." She wiped away her tears that fell of her eyes and looked at him with soft smile.

"Thank you for understanding my feelings." He looked at her with blush and she closed her eyes and spoke.

"I'll try to be a perfect girlfriend for you too as well."

.

.

.

 **The end**


End file.
